Nuevas Ilusiones 2
by zirga
Summary: Segunda parte de Nuevas Ilusiones.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Hacía ya cinco meses que Vegeta se había marchado y Bulma se encontraba en su habitación, contemplando las estrellas mientras acariciaba su ya abultado vientre. Estaba hablando a su bebé, aunque más bien lo hacía para sí misma, intentando reafirmarse en sus ideas respecto a lo que la estaba pasando, sobre el bebé, sobre el padre del bebé y sobre ella misma.

-Trunks, no te preocupes –decía-. Aunque te falte un padre, no te va a faltar nada más, te lo prometo. Yo te daré todo el cariño que necesitas por los dos. Ya verás como vamos a ser felices juntos, no necesitamos a nadie más, y menos a un desgraciado como Vegeta. No piensa en nada más que en sí mismo y en matar, no te conviene tener un padre como ese...

Fue interrumpida en sus cavilaciones por el sonido del timbre. ¿Quién podría ser a esas horas? Bajó a averiguarlo. Se paró en seco al final de las escaleras, en la puerta (que había abierto su madre) se encontraba Yamcha.

-Hola cielo –saludó su madre-. Mira quién ha venido a verte, hacía mucho tiempo que no le veíamos por aquí.

-Hola Yamcha –dijo ella-. Es verdad, hace mucho que no vienes por aquí¿dónde te habías metido?

-He estado entrenando –contestó el muchacho-. Acabo de regresar a la ciudad, y como pasaba cerca de aquí he pasado a saludarte, a ver qué tal estabas... y ya veo que estás bastante cambiada.

-¿Lo dices por la barriga? Pasa, no te quedes pasmado en la puerta. Mamá, tráenos algo para beber, por favor.

-Si claro, como no –la mujer se marchó dejándolos solos mientras ellos se dirigían a la salita de estar.

-¿Puedo preguntarte por...? –inquirió Yamcha, señalando la barriga de Bulma.

-Es de Vegeta –dijo solamente.

-Pero creí que se había ido...

-Si, se fue. Unos días antes de que te viera la última vez. Decía que necesitaba entrenar como Goku, para llegar a convertirse en supersayano, ya sabes.

-¿Y sabía que estabas embarazada cuando se fue?

-Si, se lo dije el día antes de que se fuera.

-¿Y aún sabiéndolo fue capaz de irse y dejarte aquí sola? No tiene perdón, no es más que un egoísta y...

-Ya vale, déjalo. No sirve de nada que te indignes, eso no va a cambiar nada.

-No, pero... Si hubiera sido yo el padre, no te hubiera dejado pasar el embarazo sola.

-Muchas gracias por tu preocupación, Yamcha. Pero no pasa nada, tampoco lo necesitamos –dijo ella mientras miraba a lo que sería su futuro bebé.

-Pero un niño siempre va a necesitar un padre, Bulma, lo sabes. Si tú quieres yo podría serlo... a mi no me importa.

-Lo sé, pero gracias de todos modos. Eres un buen amigo. Pero creo que voy a criarlo yo sola, tú tampoco serías el padre ideal. No es por nada, pero todavía sigo pensando que eres inmaduro. Pero basta ya de hablar de esto, dime qué has estado haciendo, dónde has estado...

Yamcha le contó que había estado entrenando muy duro. Primero en el desierto y luego en casa del maestro Muntenroshi, con Krilín. También había ido a ver a Tenshinhan y a Chaoz. Finalmente había vuelto a la ciudad, convencido de que ya no podía hacer nada más por sus entrenamientos, había llegado a su límite. Bulma, por su parte, le contó todo lo que estaba pasando con el embarazo, lo que le había comprado, los juguetes nuevos que su padre había inventado y tras una larga conversación, por fin se despidieron, no sin antes Yamcha insistir con el tema del padre del bebé.

-De verdad Bulma –dijo él-. A mí no me importa hacerme cargo, yo todavía te quiero...

-Lo sé –contestó ella, poniendo cara de resignación-. Pero no. Yo sola puedo con ello y junto con mis padres, no creo que le falte de nada. Hasta pronto, Yamcha.

-Hasta pronto, Bulma.

Ella lo observó alejarse por el jardín. Yamcha era un encanto al ofrecerse como padre del niño, pero no era lo que ella quería. Lo que quería estaba lejos, muy lejos, perdido por el universo. Vegeta no era tan mal tipo después de todo, ella había sacado su lado, digamos que tierno, aunque esa no era la palabra, no sabía definirlo bien, y aunque le costara reconocerlo era a él a quién quería.

Subió a su habitación mientras pensaba en esto, había sido una noche larga y ya era hora de dormir, estaba agotada y por la mañana tenía que ponerse a trabajar. Antes de meterse en la cama, dirigió una última mirada a las estrellas.

Mientras tanto, en un planeta lejano a la tierra, una inmensa luz seguida de un grito de rabia iluminó por unos momentos la oscuridad en la que se encontraba dicho planeta. Era un grito lleno de rabia, de odio, de ira, pero junto con estos sentimientos también había satisfacción, la satisfacción de haber logrado lo que tanto tiempo había estado buscando. Vegeta por fin se había convertido en un supersayano, como Goku. Ahora por fin podía demostrar quién era el más fuerte del universo.

Se calmó, el esfuerzo le había agotado y se paró a pensar en los motivos por los que al fin lo había logrado. Estaba pensando en esa estúpida terrícola que iba a darle un hijo, o por lo menos eso es lo que ella decía. Tenía que haberla matado hace mucho tiempo, desde la primera vez que la vio en Namek, pero no había sido capaz. Luego en la Tierra cuando fueron transportados por el dragón sagrado tampoco pudo eliminarla. Era su única compañía y la única que le trataba bien por decirlo de alguna manera en todo el tiempo que estuvo allí. Le gustaba tenerla cerca para hablar o discutir con ella, le gustaba hacerla de rabiar o simplemente mirarla. ¿Por qué ella¿Por qué tuvo que cruzarse en su camino? Al principio se engañaba a sí mismo diciendo que la necesitaba viva por la cámara de gravedad y los robots de entrenamiento, aunque en realidad más que ella era su padre quien mantenía los aparatos en buen estado de funcionamiento, pero aún así no le parecía bien matarla a ella o a sus padres, si lo hacia no tendría todo lo que necesitaba. Pero luego empezó a sentir algo cada vez que la veía. Volvió a decirse que era normal, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no había estado con una mujer y todo hombre tiene necesidades fisiológicas que de vez en cuando se tenían que satisfacer y ella era la única mujer que estaba cerca. El problema entonces era que ella tenía un novio, aunque fuera un patán y se le pasaban unas ideas de cómo volver a matarle cada vez que los veía juntos, y no le hacía el menor caso, sólo se dirigía a él para discutir por las estupideces de siempre: que si lo rompe todo, que si come demasiado... Pero se había propuesto conseguirla como fuera y así lo hizo. Después de muchos quebraderos de cabeza y varias trampas dispuestas por ella misma, al final la pudo hacer suya. Era deseo, sólo eso, se repetía una y otra vez los días siguientes a la primera noche que estuvo con ella, pero notaba que había algo más, la necesidad de tenerla cerca, de oler su perfume, de mirar esos ojos no disminuía, sino que se hacía mayor conforme pasaban las noches en su habitación. Por ese motivo había decidido marcharse a entrenar al espacio. Con la máquina de gravedad no tenía ninguna necesidad real de irse, pero no podía estar en el mismo lugar que ella y no pensar, tenía que sacarla de su cabeza como fuera y creyó que esa era la mejor manera para lograrlo pues dificultaba sus entrenamientos. En el momento en que decidió que tenía que largarse de allí cuanto antes, se lo contó a ella, pero la noticia que traía ella fue más impactante para él que cualquier otra que le hubieran dado antes: esperaba un hijo de él.

No obstante y pese a todas las amenazas de Bulma se marchó. En el espacio aprendería a olvidar, a ella y al bebé que esperaba. Ni mucho menos estaba preparado para ser padre, no por lo menos en el sentido en que ella podía entenderlo. Él no era así, no era como ella esperaba que fuera, él no era un terrícola. Era el príncipe de los sayanos, no tenía piedad de nadie y podía destruir un planeta con un solo dedo si así lo deseaba. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de atarse a una persona de esa manera? Si, esa era la palabra que mejor lo definía, se había atado a Bulma de alguna manera, no sabía cómo ni en qué momento pero se había creado un vínculo muy especial entre ellos. Eso era una muestra de debilidad, así lo sentía él y era algo que lo irritaba mucho. Ahora tenía un punto débil del que no podía (o quería) deshacerse. No podía parar de pensar en cómo se sentiría si ella estuviera en peligro, si ya no estuviera cerca de él, con otro hombre o que estuviera muerta y esos sentimientos eran nuevos para el. Unos sentimientos que jamás hubiera querido tener pues le hacían débil.

Pensando en esto fue como pudo lograr ser un supersayano¿Cómo iba a ser mejor que Goku teniendo esa debilidad¿Cómo iba a poder derrotarlo entonces¿Y el majadero ese que advirtió a todos sobre los androides, que además también podía convertirse en supersayano? Y entonces sucedió. Toda la ira contenida estalló, haciendo que Vegeta se transformara. Había logrado lo más difícil, ahora necesitaba perfeccionarlo, transformarse a voluntad.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

El tiempo fue pasado lentamente. Bulma ya había tenido su bebé (Trunks lo llamó según tenía planeado), Vegeta había conseguido dominar la transformación en supersayano y perfeccionó su entrenamiento, Yamcha visitaba a Bulma asiduamente y no cejaba en sus intentos de acercarse a ella (aunque siempre lo rechazara) y el resto de los amigos continuaron entrenando duramente.

Faltaba un mes para la llegada de los androides y el nerviosismo de Bulma se hacía sentir en toda la corporación: gritaba más que de costumbre, pasaba de la ira al llanto en pocos segundos y sólo se la veía sonreir cuando estaba con su hijo.

-¡Pero tú eres tonto o qué! –gritaba a uno de los empleados con los que trabajaba-. Te tengo dicho mil veces que la onda incidente debe ser de 500 nanometros, no de 600. Así nunca sabremos el ángulo que tiene que formar el prisma para que...

Fue interrumpida por un temblor en todo el edificio, acompañado por un ruido ensordecedor. Dejando al empleado con la boca abierta, fue a ver qué era lo que había ocasionado el temblor. Supuso que era un experimento de su padre, pues trabajaban en ese momento en proyectos diferentes y se fue derecha al laboratorio del Dr. Briefs. En la puerta se encontró con él y al ver la cara de sorpresa de su padre, entendió que él no lo había provocado.

-¿Qué ha sido eso, papá? –preguntó.

-Creía que habías sido tú, al trabajar con ese láser...

-No, no he sido yo –lo cortó impaciente-. ¿Entonces?

-Señor –dijo otro empleado que pasaba por allí-. Venía de fuera, estoy seguro.

-Gracias Kenny –contestó Bulma -. ¿Vienes a ver, papá?

-Claro, estoy intrigado en qué ha podido causar ese temblor, ha sido más fuerte de lo que se supone que estoy investigado yo.

-¿Y qué estás haciendo¿A qué viene tanto secretismo? –quiso saber Bulma, curiosa ella.

-Ya te enterarás –contestó él sonriente-, no quiero adelantar acontecimientos, todo a su debido tiempo, querida hija.

Y por más que insistió ella sobre el tema durante el trayecto al exterior de la Corporación, su padre no quiso soltar prenda sobre su experimento. Cuando por fin llegaron al jardín, ninguno de los dos cabía en sí del asombro, por motivos diferentes, claro está. A ellos se le sumó la Sra. Briefs.

-¡Oh! Queridos, estaba preparando la comida cuando he sentido como si la casa se viniera abajo...

-¡Mira querida! –interrumpió el doctor-. ¡La nave del joven Vegeta ha aguantado todo este tiempo con el mínimo combustible¿No es asombroso, hija? Con la que te fuiste tú consumía casi el triple, tengo que comercializar esos motores...

-Meteos dentro de casa, por favor –pidió Bulma a sus padres-. Ya te aviso luego, cuando puedas examinar la nave, papá.

-Muy bien, hija. Estaré en la cocina con tu madre –contestó sorprendido por la reacción de su hija-. Vamos querida...

Bulma se quedó sola en el jardín, mientras avanzaba en dirección a la nave, pero a mitad del camino se lo pensó mejor. "_Que venga él si quiere_". Y se disponía a darse la vuelta cuando la compuerta de la nave se abrió. En la penumbra del interior del aparato, distinguió la silueta de Vegeta y cuando se abrió del todo, pudo comprobar que estaba malherido, se apoyaba débilmente en el quicio de la puerta. Bulma dudó un momento pero enseguida comenzó a caminar de nuevo en dirección a la nave, poniendo cara de poker, como si no la importara nada, pero en realidad hacía un tremendo esfuerzo por no salir corriendo y abrazarle, podía estar realmente mal. Al mismo tiempo, Vegeta intentó avanzar hacia la figura borrosa que venia hacia él, no podía distinguir y por el color del pelo, supuso que era Bulma. Se mantuvo en pie como buenamente pudo, pero tenía la sensación de que de un momento a otro iba a quedarse inconsciente, estaba tremendamente mareado. No podía permitirlo, tenía que salir de allí como si no fuera cosa de importancia, su orgullo era lo primero y no podía permitirse que en ella lo viera en un estado tan lamentable, casi arrastrándose para poder salir al exterior.

Bulma llegó a la puerta de la nave al mismo tiempo que Vegeta conseguía poner un pie en el césped. Conteniéndose para no agarrarle (porque veía que no estaba nada bien), habló.

-Por fin has llegado –dijo con cierto tono de indiferencia-. ¿Puedes andar bien¿Te ayudo?

-Puedo hacerlo yo solo –la voz de Bulma se oía muy bajito, casi no podía oírla, pero pudo descifrar lo que decía ella-. No estoy tan mal, he sufrido golpes peores, no te necesito.

-Veo que no has cambiado nada –contestó ella en el mismo tono, aunque tuvo que morderse la lengua para no contestarle como era debido, la respuesta de Vegeta le había sentado como una patada, pero consiguió controlarse.

-No tengo por qué cambiar –se limitó a decir él.

La notaba rara. En otras ocasiones no se había callado y le hubiera gritado toda clase de barbaridades, pero ella simplemente parecía indiferente. Por fin Bulma rompió el incómodo silencio que se había creado entre ellos.

-Necesitas curarte, eso no me lo negarás¿verdad? Acompáñame por lo menos a la enfermería.

"¿_A la enfermería_?" pensó Vegeta. "_Nunca me había llevado allí_". Normalmente le trasladaba a alguna de las habitaciones de la casa, que eran más cómodas. Definitivamente algo raro le pasaba a Bulma. Sin rechistar, pues sabía perfectamente que de todos modos necesitaba cuidados médicos, comenzó a caminar junto a ella hacia la maldita enfermería, pero después de cuatro pasos (dados muy torpemente, dicho sea de paso), las piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas al suelo, y se había caído de bruces si no se hubiera agarrado a Bulma en el último momento.

-No estás tan bien como dices y lo sabes –lo reprendió-, no intentes hacerte el duro conmigo que ya no te funciona. Voy a por alguien que me ayude, yo sola no puedo contigo.

-¡No! –dijo de pronto Vegeta, no iba a consentir que alguien más lo viera así-. No vayas a por nadie. Si me ayudas podré llegar.

Bulma no cabía en sí del asombro ¡¿Vegeta aceptado ayuda?! Eso sí que era inaudito. Cuando salió del shock, se acercó a él y lo ayudo a levantarse, se pasó el brazo de Vegeta por encima de los hombros y caminando muy despacio y tropezando de vez en cuando consiguieron llegar a la enfermería. Allí lo tumbó sobre la camilla y se fue a buscar al médico de la corporación para que lo examinara.

El doctor llegó solo, sin Bulma, y se puso a comprobar las heridas de Vegeta. "¿_Dónde se habrá metido_?" Se preguntaba. No le cabía en la cabeza que no hubiese vuelto con él. En ocasiones anteriores, siempre que se había lastimado, Bulma lo cuidaba, lo atendía y estaba pendiente de todo lo que ocurriera aunque él estuviera en contra de todo eso, pero esta vez no. Dejó hacer al médico aunque lo molestaba sobremanera, pero necesitaba recuperarse lo más pronto posible para continuar con el entrenamiento, faltaba un mes escaso para poner en práctica todo lo que había conseguido y demostrar ante todos que él era el sayano de la leyenda, que era el más fuerte del universo pero para eso necesitaba estar en plena forma y si no se recuperaba pronto no estaría a punto cuando llegara el momento. Vegeta cerró los ojos y se durmió

En el otro extremo de la Corporación Cápsula, Bulma paseaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro de su habitación, seguida por unos ojillos curiosos que observaban atentamente desde detrás de los barrotes de la cuna. La mamá de Trunks pensaba en mil cosas a la vez: en lo que tenia que decirle al bastardo de Vegeta en cuanto saliera de la enfermería, en lo que tenía que haberle dicho y no hizo cuando lo encontró en el jardín, en la actitud que tenía para con ella y con el resto del mundo, en que no había mostrado ningún interés por Trunks, ni por ella, ni por nadie... Y sobre todo pensaba en que le quería y que cuando había vuelto a tenerle cerca todas esas cosas que la molestaban de él no la importaban lo más mínimo. Pero quizá todo eso ya no importara, quizá los entrenamientos de Vegeta, Goku, Yamcha y los demás no valían para nada, los androides serían mucho más fuertes y acabarían con casi toda la humanidad, como había dicho ese chico extraño tres años atrás. Miró a Trunks. Quizá había llegado al mundo para morir a manos de esos asesinos. Bulma comenzó a llorar llegado ese punto, cogió a Trunks entre sus brazos y lo estrechó. El bebé, un tanto abrumado por su madre, comenzó a llorar también, mientras Bulma trataba tanto de calmarlo a él como de calmarse ella misma.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Al cabo de dos días, Vegeta tuvo permiso del médico para seguir con sus entrenamientos. Realmente no necesitaba permiso de nadie, pero quería estar completamente seguro de que se encontraba bien para hacer el último esfuerzo y enfrentarse a los androides. Bulma no había ido a verlo en todo ese tiempo y estaba bastante extrañado por ese comportamiento tan atípico en ella. "_No es que me importe, pero me parece muy raro_", pensaba. Mientras estaba en la enfermería había tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar. Había meditado mucho en Goku, en la cara de imbécil que se le quedaría cuando le viera convertido en supersayano a él también, en la manera en que lo eliminaría cuando acabara él solo con los androides. Y también había pensado en Bulma, en que no sabía cómo había sido capaz de enredarse con una simple terrícola. A fin de cuentas había sido sólo una diversión pasajera que había durado demasiado tiempo, que se tenía que terminar y que sólo le había traído complicaciones. No paraba de repetírselo una y otra vez. Se había quedado en la tierra para poder luchar contra Goku y cuando eso ocurriera se marcharía bien lejos a otro planeta, a seguir con la vida que había llevado hasta antes de poner un pie en la maldita Tierra, ni Bulma ni el bebé podían hacerle cambiar de opinión. Si ella había pensado en otra cosa era problema suyo. No obstante, le extrañaba demasiado el recibimiento que había recibido cuando llegó y el que no hubiera puesto un pie en la enfermería para verlo. Si mal no recordaba, una vez que explotó la máquina de gravedad, se había quedado toda la noche velándolo, aunque en ese momento ella todavía anduviera con el payaso de Yamcha.

Fue a verla, quería ver el bebé para comprobar que realmente era suyo. Aunque estaba en contra de la mezcla de razas, tenía curiosidad por saber si era efectiva, pues no podía negar que el hijo de Goku era fuerte, bastante más de lo que se hubiera imaginado.

Encontró a Bulma en la cocina, dando de comer al pequeño. Ella se sorprendió al verlo, pero supo disimular muy bien y aparentó que no había nadie más que ella y el bebé en el lugar.

-¿Ése es mi hijo? –preguntó Vegeta señalando a Trunks. Bulma siguió a lo suyo-. Te he hecho una pregunta, contesta.

-Sí, biológicamente. En la práctica, no tiene ningún padre –contestó al fin. Vegeta torció el gesto.

-Veo que no tiene cola –señaló Vegeta receloso.

-¿No pensarías que iba a permitir que un hijo MIO fuera por ahí con una cola de mono? –replicó ella mordazmente, sabiendo que eso irritaría a Vegeta.

-Entonces¿se la has cortado?

-Por supuesto.

-Déjame verlo –y sin esperar el consentimiento de Bulma, prácticamente se lo arrancó de los brazos y lo alzó frente a él, inspeccionándolo-. No tiene el pelo negro y los ojos los tiene como tú, eso no es típico de un sayano, pero no puedo negar que no sea hijo mío, es demasiado fuerte como para que sea hijo de un terrícola aun siendo tan pequeño.

-¿Pero qué te habías creído¿Que soy una fulana que se va con cualquiera? –Bulma ya no pudo aguantar más su ira, Trunks empezó a llorar y Vegeta no sabía lo que hacer con él, con lo que Bulma se lo quitó-. ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

Y se fue como un huracán de allí, dejando a Vegeta plantado como una estatua. No había podido reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo salió disparado tras ella dispuesto a cantarla las cuarenta por la forma de tratarle, la culpa había sido suya por ponerse a gritar como una histérica. Pero al llegar a la habitación, la escena que presenció volvió a dejarlo paralizado: Bulma estaba llorando, abrazada al niño, acunándolo para que se calmara y diciéndole cosas, cosas sobre él.

-Es un desagradecido y un malnacido, no te mereces un padre así, no señor. No quiero que crezcas al lado de un ser tan cruel, no le importa nada ni nadie, ya te lo he dicho antes y ya has podido comprobarlo tú mismo. Sólo quiere sus puños, no necesita nada más y lo mejor es que se largue de aquí cuanto antes y así no podrá hacernos más daño. Pero todo pasará pronto, tanto si ganan los muchachos como si lo hacen los androides o se larga o le matan. Ya falta poco, muy poco...

Por fin Trunks se durmió y Bulma lo acostó en su cunita, lo arropó y se quedó contemplándolo un rato, mientras unas lágrimas silenciosas caían por sus mejillas.

-Yo te protegeré –le decía al recién dormido Trunks-. No sé cómo pero si todo sale mal, te prometo que te protegeré.

Bulma se giró para ir en busca de Vegeta a la vez que se limpiaba las lágrimas y cuando alzó la vista, por fin lo vió, inmóvil y con una extraña expresión en el rostro. Sin duda había oído lo que había dicho sobre él, pero no la importó lo más mínimo, todo lo contrario, así se ahorraría un esfuerzo en dale explicaciones de los motivos por los que iba a echarlo de la casa.

-Ven abajo, por favor –pidió ella con la voz aún temblorosa-, no quiero despertarlo.

Vegeta no contestó ni se apreció cambio alguno en él, sólo se limitó a seguirla camino del salón. Una vez allí se sentó en el sofá e invitó a Vegeta a que hiciera lo mismo, aceptó la invitación y esperó a que ella comenzara a hablar, interrogándola con la mirada.

-Supongo que has oído todo lo que he dicho.

-Supones bien.

-Entonces comprenderás por qué no puedes quedarte más aquí.

-Ya sabes que nunca te prometí nada, la verdad es que no sé por qué te pones así.

-Pues es tan sencillo como que nadie puede elegir de quién se enamora y para mi desgracia lo estoy como una tonta, no te pido que lo entiendas. Es cierto que me lo advertiste y yo sabía los riesgos que corría pero no quiero que me hagas más daño. Dentro de lo que cabe, estaba bien hasta antes de que llegaras.

-Yo no...

-Sí, tú si –interrumpió-. Me haces daño sólo con saber que estas cerca. Por favor, no lo hagas más difícil de lo que es para mí. La nave ya está completamente arreglada y dentro tienes un traje de combate nuevo que he diseñado mientras estabas fuera. Llévatelo, que no te importe nada.

-Si eso es lo que quieres... es tu casa y estás en perfecto derecho de aceptar en ella a quien te de la gana y si no soy bien recibido no volveré nunca más. Quizá sea cierto que no entiendo los sentimientos de los terrícolas, pero lo que sí se es que me fui al espacio a entrenar porque en la Tierra, en esta casa, contigo, me era imposible concentrarme lo suficiente para lograr mis propósitos.

-¿Te fuiste por mi culpa? –preguntó incrédula ante aquel misterioso ataque de sinceridad, tan infrecuentes en él-. ¿Por qué?

-Porque no dejaba de pensar en ti –la verdad era que Vegeta, al ir contando todo eso, sentía que se liberaba de un gran peso y no le costaba decirlo tanto como hubiera pensado-. En ti y en lo hacíamos por la noche, después de los entrenamientos.

-¿Eso era todo lo que querías de mi? –Bulma volvió a irritarse.

-No lo entiendes. Ni yo mismo lo entiendo tampoco muy bien, pero te aseguro que nunca antes me había pasado nada igual. Por explicártelo de algún modo, es algo parecido a que la primera vez que llegué fue para destruir la Tierra, pero ahora me siento cómodo en ella, es un buen sitio para vivir.

-¿Me estás diciendo entonces que te sientes cómodo conmigo?

-Si y no. Es eso y algo más que no se lo que es. Tú siempre has estado a mi lado pese a que muchas de las cosas que he dicho o hecho no eran precisamente agradables y de un modo u otro te admiro, ya te lo dije una vez.

-Si, me acuerdo, pero de todos modos esto que me estás diciendo no cambia el problema principal, que es tu actitud. Con todo esto lo único que me estás demostrando es que sientes algo por mí que ni tú sabes lo que es, porque no creo que me equivoque al decir que nunca antes habías sentido nada parecido por otra persona, ya sea amistad, gratitud o amor. Sólo había odio y rencor. Lo único que ahora puedo decirte es que cuando sepas lo que es, podrás volver. Ya sabes lo que yo siento, te quiero pero de este modo no puedo estar contigo. Si tenemos tiempo, te esperaré, pero mientras tanto es mejor que no nos veamos más, lo siento.

-Yo también lo siento.

Vegeta se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta, para irse. No sabía dónde, pero con la nave podría encontrar algún sitio en el que poder completar el entrenamiento. No se marcharía de la Tierra, de eso estaba seguro, pues ya faltaba muy poco para el día de la cita con los androides. En el último momento, Bulma lo llamó.

-Sólo una cosa más –Vegeta se volvió para mirarla-. ¿Lograste lo que te proponías?

Vegeta sonrió y, como una imagen vale más que mil palabras, se transformó en supersayano. Bulma le devolvió la sonrisa, con lo que ambos quedaron tristes, pero satisfechos. Volvió a su estado normal y entonces sí que se marchó.

- Ha dado un pequeño paso, no hay que perder la esperanza, o eso dicen, pero si todo sale bien, nada me haría más ilusión –dijo por último Bulma antes de subir a ver cómo se encontraba el bebé.


End file.
